FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram illustrating a system for call routing between one or more agents 110a-110x and one or more peripheral gateway (PG) servers 120 (also referred to herein as merely PG). Each agent maintains a direct TCP/IP connection to one PG 120. For example, if there are 2,000 agents using the system, there will need to be 2,000 TCP/IP connections to the PG 120. Solicited events passing from an agent to a PG will be directly routed to that PG via the designated TCP/IP connection. Likewise, unsolicited events from a PG to an agent will be directly routed to that agent via the appropriate TCP/IP connection.